The present invention relates to bin level indicators, and more particularly to an improved apparatus of the rotating paddle type for indicating the level of flowable material in a storage tank or bin.
Bin level indicators of the above-noted type typically comprise a motor carried for limited rotation within a protective enclosure and connected to a rotatable paddle which is adapted to engage flowable material within a storage bin when the material rises to the bin level at which the rotating paddle is disposed. The material drag on the paddle causes the motor drive torque to rotate the motor rather than the paddle, which rotation is normally sensed by one or more switches carried within the enclosure. The switches may be connected to deactivate a conveyor feeding material to the bin, to remove power from the indicator motor and/or to perform other control functions related to material level. Two examples of bin level indicators of the described type are shown in the U.S. patents of Grostick Nos. 2,851,553 and Gruber 3,542,982.